The liquid crystal display (LCD) which has some advantages of thin body, low power consumption, no radiation and many other advantages is widely applicable, for example, mobile, digital camera, TV screen and so on. The liquid crystal displays in the market nowadays belong to the backlight type liquid crystal displays which comprise liquid crystal display panels and backlight modules. The liquid crystal display panel is disposed in opposite to the backlight module. The backlight module provides the light source for the liquid crystal display for showing the images on the liquid crystal display panels. With the society development, the user requirement of the image quality of the LCD is more and more. In order to enhance the color saturation of the screen, the chroma of the light strip in the backlight module should be improved. In the conventional technology, a quantum bar is added to assemble in the backlight module.
The Quantum dot technology is that the semiconductor nano material structure technology which the electrodes are bond in certain range. The Quantum dot technology is formed by the super small compound crystals in the range of 1-100 nm and is applied in lighting and display with the characteristic which changes the wavelength of the incident light. It can use different size to control the wave length. And if the crystal size is accurately controlled, the color also can be controlled. In the LCD technology field, the quantum dot technology has been wisely applied and it adopts the transparent glass packaging generally.
FIG. 1 illustrates the longitudinal sectional view of the quantum bar in the conventional art. FIG. 2 illustrates the cross sectional view of the quantum bar in the conventional art. Refer to FIG. 1. The quantum bar 10 usually comprises a functional part 13 positioned inside and package part 14 wrapped in the functional part 13. The functional part 13 usually is made of material of the quantum dot. The package part is usually made of glass material.
In the backlight module of the liquid crystal display, the quantum bar usually is disposed between the backlight source and the light guide plate via the fixing bracket. As shown in FIG. 3, the backlight module in the conventional art, the backlight module comprises at least one back plate 20, one side type light source 30, one light guide plate 40 and one quantum bar 10, whereby the side-type light source 30 and the light guide plate 40 are disposed on the back plate 20. The light guide plate 40 has an incident plane 40a and an emitting plane 40b, and the incident plane 40a faces toward the side-type light source 30. The quantum bar 10 is disposed between the light guide 40 and the side-type light source 30 via the fixing bracket 50. As shown in FIG. 4, the side-type light source 30 comprises a light strip 30a, which comprises a print circuit board 301 and a plurality of light sources 302 assembled on the print circuit board 301. Correspondingly, the fixing bracket 50 faces to one side of the side-type light source 30. (FIG. 4 only illustrates that one side of which the fixing bracket 50 faces to the side-type light source 30, but omits other part of the fixing bracket 50) Each of the light sources 302 has a light emitting hole 50a and a rib is set between the neighboring hole 50a to ensure that the fixing bracket 50 have enough strength and the light source 302 is not close to the quantum dot.
In view of the conventional fixing bracket, when the size of the liquid crystal display device needs to use different light strips (i.e. when the distance between the light strips changes), the distance between the light emitting holes on the fixing bracket needs to be redesigned to make it be in opposite to the light source in the light strip. The conventional art has higher cost with lack of versatility.